


Il re di cioccolato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Demone oscuro [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comic, M/M, OOC, demented
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al The OOC contest...c'è qualcosa di più strano?.Una simpatica storia che vedrà messi alla prova uno strano Ciel appassionato di cioccolata e un Sebastian 'fratellone'.





	Il re di cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il re di cioccolato  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Personaggi principali: Sebastian, Ciel  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: One shot, generale, comico  
> Avvertimenti: Ooc  
> Note(facoltativo): nessuna

Il re di cioccolato

__

_ "Puoi scegliere di cadere, si dovrebbe rischiare tutto?" _

_ "Can you choose to fall, should you risk it all?" _

Si sistemò composto sulle coperte appena sgualcite del letto a baldacchino. Sembrava ci fosse un velo di magia malinconica dimenticata che sostava su tutto quel palazzo. Per quanto fossero rumorosi gli abitanti, o meglio la servitù, sembrava sempre un posto fuori dal mondo. Una sensazione che prendeva alla gola vedendo le tende tirate sulle finestre. Accavallò le gambe. Era un maggiordomo, ma sembrava il sovrano del mondo intero. Appoggiò la mano, dentro un guanto bianco, sulla spalla del ragazzino profondamente addormentato.

L'occhio azzurro di Ciel si aprì lentamente a quel contatto, di mala voglia, scocciato dall'improvviso spezzarsi del suo sonno. L'iride marchiata dal contratto rimaneva invece sigillata, mentre le labbra sottili del Conte s’inclinavano in una smorfia stizzita. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto che la mano del suo maggiordomo gli stringeva la spalla. Si mosse immediatamente, scacciandola, osservando severamente il maggiore.

"Che stavi combinando?" chiese, duramente.

Gli occhi rossi dal taglio felino del maggiore si allargarono a dismisura divenendo quasi acquosi. Passarono al setaccio il giovinetto, nemmeno si fosse ferito in qualche modo all’universo ignoto. Scrutò attentamente ogni più piccolo angolo della pelle chiarissima del ragazzetto e stabilendo che non stava male, accentuò un sorriso alquanto strano. Sembrava lui il fanciullo intento a giocare.

“Fratellino, ti alzi?”domandò. Si portò una lunghissima unghia laccata di nero alle labbra e prese a mordicchiarla. Per come la trattava con noncuranza, sembrava un miracolo che le sue unghie ancora non si fossero ancora spezzate o rovinate.

Il giovane rizzò la schiena, allontanandosi di un poco dal demone con aria stralunata. Con l'unica iride guardò dall'alto in basso il maggiordomo nemmeno potesse aggredirlo.

"Non chiamarmi fratellino, idiota!" sbottò, tentando di trovare un luogo sicuro in cui ripararsi. Adocchiò la tenda ancora libera della finestra. Si sarebbe rifugiato lì, come ogni buon Phantomhive doveva fare in quelle situazioni drastiche.

"Sì, come vuoi fratellino. Per colazione, però, ci sono le ciambelle al cioccolato"disse il demone. Si sistemò i pantaloni di velluto nero, per poi dimenticarsi il gesto di serietà iniziando a giocherellare con i bottoni d'argento della giacca.

Eppure, quel giorno il demone pareva cupo per i suoi canoni, ma solo chi lo conosceva da molto tempo poteva capirlo.

"Non chiamarmi fratellino!" ringhiò isterico Ciel. Vedendo il demone iniziare a giocare con i bottoni della giacca stava già per rifugiarsi nel luogo prescelto, quando una cosa gli balzò alla mente.

"Hai detto ciambelle al cioccolato?" domandò, come parlasse di una divinità innominabile, cadenzando il tono con cura.

Il demone fece sbocciare un fiore bianco nella mano e poi iniziò a strappargli i petali uno a uno, lasciando in pace le vittime precedenti.

"Tanto cioccolato"sussurrò sottolineando con cura quelle parole.

Il giovane Conte normalmente si sarebbe chiesto da quando Sebastian faceva giochi di magia, ma in quel momento tutto perse totalmente importanza. La morte dei suoi genitori, la vendetta, la compagnia da gestire, tutto smetteva di esistere davanti a quella rivelazione: Tanta cioccolata. Ciel s'illuminò mormorando una sola parola "Cioccolata".

Il demone si alzò sorridendogli ancor più forzatamente, faceva parecchia paura con quelle smorfie.

Si avviò verso l'armadio sbattendo le ante e scegliendo i vestiti.

"Prima vestiamo fratellino". Prese a canticchiare facendo quasi precipitare la collezione di teschi che teneva sopra il mobile. Ce n'erano di tutte le grandezze, di vari bianchi alcuni tendenti al grigio, con le orbite in parte allungate, i denti sporgenti o mancati. Un paio erano addirittura cornuti.

Ciel annuì più volte accucciandosi sul letto come un cagnolino, attendendo con un occhio immenso i vestiti. La cioccolata lo stava aspettando, sarebbe stato disposto a scendere perfino in camicia da notte. Perfino sentirsi chiamare fratellino diveniva improvvisamente stupendo e positivo.

La vestizione però era ugualmente drammatica. Sembrava che Sebastian non avesse capito niente del modo di vestire umano e gli rifilava vesti degne di un film in maschera. Cappellini che si allacciavano in testa di tutti i tipi, con strani fiorellini che alle volte quasi strangolavano il ragazzino. Aveva un set persino di bende bianche o nere, di seta o lino con lacci e laccetti variegati. Strane palandrane con gonne con una collezione di tipi di stoffe da far sgranare gli occhi e tanti di quei lacci e laccetti che facevano girare il capo. Per mettere gli stivaletti bisognava spingere peggio di come avevano fatto le sorellastre alla scarpetta di cenerentola e per allacciarli ci s’impiegavano delle ore passando per asole quasi invisibili. Per finire gli rifiniva i colletti che sembravano volergli segare il piccolo collo.

Ciel sembrava in sintesi una bambolina gotica, con laccetti di ogni forma, colore e stoffa che penzolavano ovunque. Le scarpe con tacco dieci per sembrare più alto e l'aria seria e composta che non c’entrava un bel nulla con quel modo di vestire.

"Sebastian" disse solennemente.

"Portami dalla Sacra cioccolata".

Sebastian annuì gonfiando il petto per mettere in pratica la dura missione.

Uscì e il suo gatto nero lo aggredì come faceva in pratica quotidianamente. Lo schivò con rapida maestria, fece apparire dei coltelli di argento e li lanciò contro la creatura che a unghie sguainate tentava di tagliargli il collo. Lanciò una dietro l'altra le sue armi e immancabilmente non lo prese nemmeno una volta. Era quella creatura Lucifero in persona, sicuro come il fatto che il cielo è azzurro. Fu perciò costretto a riparare dietro il vassoio d'argento. Superata la prima minaccia, fu costretto a correre per gli assalti della cameriera che gli voleva saltare addosso, ignorando gli altri pazzi scatenati che vivevano sotto il suo stesso tetto. Se l'avanzata fu un incubo, il ritorno con la cioccolata fu anche peggiore, ma non poteva permettersi di farne cadere nemmeno una goccia. Ritornato nella stanza del giovinetto, si lasciò andare contro la porta.

"Fratellino, ogni tanto potresti anche uscire tu". Sbuffò apertamente. I capelli neri rimanevano assurdamente perfetti, cose da demoni. Le ciambelle erano ripiene fino allo stremo di cioccolata, ma erano anche immerse in un'enorme tazza colma dello stesso liquido. Il colesterolo alto era assicurato con una colazione come quella.

"Io sono Ciel Phantomhive, nel nome del mio nobile casato e della nobile Regina, per la mia vendetta e per la morte dei miei genitori, ma soprattutto per la cioccolata a colazione, io non posso uscire!" dichiarò sicuro il ragazzino, battendo il bastone dorato a terra, come a sottolineare quella poetica frase.

"Sì fratellino, mangia e non macchiarti". Fu la risposta da far cadere le braccia del demone. Gli sistemò tutto sul letto, come se fosse toccato ad altri lavare le lenzuola. Tutta quella servitù serviva solo a fare chiasso giacché alla fine doveva fare tutto lui, persino il bucato. Lasciando il minore a mangiare tirò fuori l'orologio e guardò l'orario. O almeno ci provò, perché finì per legarsi da solo con l'immensa catenina cui era legato l'oggetto.

Ciel aveva cominciato a mangiare, intingendo le dita candide e sottili nella cioccolata, leccandole con la lingua, osservando incantato il liquido colare lungo i polsi. Si bloccò nel vedere Sebastian attorcigliarsi con la catenella dell'orologio. Un ghigno malvagio si delineò sulle labbra sporche di cioccolata, mentre un dito indicava il demone.

"Ah \- ah" prese in giro, con tono stridulo.

Il demone finì per arrivare per terra dopo essersi legato anche le gambe. Si massaggiò il capo con aria confusa.

"Almeno ti stai divertendo fratellino"commentò ricordandosi in quel momento che poteva usare i suoi poteri per liberarsi.

"Ta-dà". Gridò rimettendosi in piedi nemmeno un mago dopo il suo ultimo numero di magia.

Il Conte iniziò ad applaudire con foga, sparpagliando ovunque chili di cioccolata. Quando se ne accorse, spalancò l'occhio, atterrito. Guardò le lenzuola ormai di un colore marrone intenso, alzando lo sguardo disperato sul maggiordomo. "Sebastian" sussurrò, quasi fosse in fin di vita.

"Eh no, l'ultima cioccolata che ti posso offrire, non finirà perduta fratellino".

Si scurì ed evocò tutti i suoi poteri da demone, facendo finire l'intera stanza sottosopra per il forte vento sparpagliando piume nere praticamente ovunque. In compenso la cioccolata tornò al suo posto integra come non mai. Solo dopo Michaelis si guardò intorno con aria colpevole, facendo malamente finta di niente tornando normale.

Ciel si buttò sulla cioccolata nuovamente al suo posto, sguazzandoci allegramente con le dita. Solo dopo si rese conto che qualcosa non quadrava.

"L'ultima?".

Sebastian fece finta di niente. Prese una sedia e si sedette davanti alla finestra guardando il giardino che pareva privo di vita, spento come una fotografia sbiadita.

"Detto qualcosa fratellino?"domandò piegando il capo con aria fintamente confusa.

Il giovane si mise seduto sulle coltri con eleganza. All'ultimo secondo inciampò sui tacchi finendo a gambe all'aria, rotolando dall'altro lato del letto, atterrando perfettamente ai piedi del maggiordomo.

"Hai detto 'ultima'?" chiese, da lì sotto.

Sebastian sbiancò in ansia.

"Fratellino, ti sei fatto male?"domandò sollevandolo di peso e guardandolo nemmeno si fosse rotto un osso importantissimo.

"Smettila di prendermi in giro!" il nobile iniziò a dimenarsi scalciando, smettendo dopo due secondi a causa dei tacchi troppo stretti e s'imbronciò.

"Ultima?" chiese di nuovo.

Il demone lo rimise a terra dopo un respiro. Non si era fatto niente, fortunatamente.

"Sì, ultima. Da domani ti sarà assegnato un altro demone". Disse con pacatezza, ma un lampo di fastidio passò dietro le sue glaciali iridi. Quell'anima era così perfetta, racchiusa in un cuore dolce come la cioccolata che il ragazzino mangiava. Già non voleva che gli altri se lo mangiassero per principio, ma soprattutto se qualcuno se lo doveva finire toccava a lui. Insomma, una lotta tra quel suo strano lato fratellone e il suo demone che dava la caccia alla preda già dall'inizio.

"Problemi burocratici agli inferi". Aggiunse corrucciando il viso in una smorfia con il labbro in fuori.

"Eeeeeeh?" Ciel scattò all'indietro, spalancando gli occhi.

"Ma… ma... ma... ". Iniziò a balbettare per un'ora, buttandosi poi tra le braccia del maggiore.

"Bwaaaaa!!!". Scoppiò a piangere, stringendosi.

"Su, su fratellino. Non piangere, in fondo l'unica altra scelta sarebbe ben peggiore. Vedrai che ti troverai bene con chiunque verrà".

Il demone si abbracciò il più piccolo così stretto, con movimenti delle mani delicate ansiose e spasmodiche che sembravano smentire le sue stesse parole.

"C'è un'altra scelta?" chiese il piccolo, con le lacrime enormi. Lui aveva sempre amato il suo fratellone, nel buio nascosto della sua vendetta e del suo odio! Non poteva mandarlo via! Non senza aver mangiato un'altra cioccolata!

"Ogni demone ha un suo oggetto peculiare che se finisce in mano a un umano fa in modo che sia quello il suo demone. In fondo a te interessa solo eliminare chi ha ucciso i tuoi. Puoi farlo anche avendo qualcun altro tra i piedi, pronto a finirti in un boccone".

Disse annuendo il demone per poi lottare con un ciuffo di capelli corvini, che per quanto perfetto nella posizione immutabile da cui era da sempre, improvvisamente dava sui nervi a Sebastian; intento anche a farsi sparire tra le braccia Ciel.

"Lo voglio". Iniziò a lagnarsi il ragazzino.

"Non voglio un altro demone! Non voglio, non voglio, non voglio!!" piagnucolò, come ogni bravo nobile viziato deve fare, sparendo tra le braccia del demone. Decise di tentare il tutto per tutto. Ne valeva il suo onore e il prestigio della sua casata, non poteva fare altrimenti. Eroicamente alzò il capo e…

"Fratellone, per favore!".

Gli occhi di Sebastian luccicarono, sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso da invasato. Pareva partito per il mondo dei fratelli maggiori adoranti e che il suo soggiorno lì dovesse durare un tempo indefinito. Per completare il quadretto mancava solo che uscisse fuori le sue ali nere solo per svolazzare in giro per la camera. Solo che alla fine si riprese.

"Non voglio che rischi la vita per me". Disse serio annuendo.

"Siamo sinceri, fratellino. Tu non sei in grado nemmeno di camminare tra un po'. Conoscendoti riuscirai a compiere la tua vendetta sull'ottantina e avrai così tutto il tempo di farti una vita prima di essere mangiato. Inoltre gli altri demoni sono un gruppo d'incapaci, con loro c'è rischio che ci riuscirai direttamente sul centinaio". Ugualmente accarezzò il capo del ragazzino.

“Fra-tel-lo-ne" scandì lentamente Ciel, solenne. Era una missione impossibile, era solo contro un demone spietato pronto a mangiarlo che gli stava accarezzando i capelli con affetto eppure…doveva farcela. Sì, doveva riuscirci. Non poteva fallire, in nome della Regina!

"Prrrr" prese a fare le fusa, alle carezze.

"C'è negli inferi un immenso burrone. Solo cadendoci all'interno l'umano può entrarci e sul fondo troverà l'oggetto che cerca, ma dovrà riconoscerlo tra mille altri uguali. Se sbaglia, si porta a casa un altro demone. Inoltre, si rischia di perdere tutto in quella caduta oscura: la memoria, la felicità, il proprio corpo o l'anima stessa". Spiegò il demone e oltre ad accarezzarlo delicatamente aveva anche preso a cullarlo.

"Voglio!" chiese lamentosamente, come un bambino piccolo, il Conte. Si era perduto sui bottoni argentei della giacca del maggiore, ma era vitale per lui farlo. Ne valeva il nome del suo casato.

"Per la cioccolata!!".

Sebastian ridacchiò.

"Fratellino, dimmi. Tu vuoi vendicare i tuoi genitori o la cioccolata che è andata perduta nell'incendio?"domandò.

"La cioccolata!" risposta immediata e decisa che fece brillare l'occhio di Ciel di un azzurro più intenso del solito... di sottofondo partì, dal nulla, una canzoncina romantica.

"Era lì, a terra, aspettava solo meeee" cominciò a cantare il Conte, commosso.

"E poi il fuoco, la divorò, la cioccolata…la cioccolata…la cioccolata…" Ciel scoppiò a piangere e la musica cessò.

"Abbiamo passato così bei momenti insieme, io e lei!".

"Oh, povero il mio fratellino". Sebastian lo cullò un po' di più e gli asciugò le lacrime. Chissà se anche la fantomatica regina era una fanatica della cioccolata.

"Oh, fratellino, te lo posso mettere l'abito per la festa giacché andiamo agli inferi?"domandò improvvisamente eccitato il moro. Il demone si riferiva a un vestito che alla stregua degli altri aveva benda, cappellino, pizzi e simili; ma che era da femmina di un rosa che faceva rassomigliare Ciel a una piccola e dolce bambina ricordante un confettino.

Ciel guardò Sebastian male. Odiava quell'abito, ne avrebbe voluto uno nero come quello. Non rosa, nero. Come il fratellone.

"Per la cioccolata?" chiese solenne.

"Se te lo metti, ti farò il bagno nella cioccolata al ritorno". Stabilì il demone.

"Sempre che torneremo insieme, tu vivo e non con un altro demone"pensò, però, impensierendosi Sebastian.

"All'armadio segreto in rosa!!!". Urlò Ciel alzando il dito al cielo.

Prima di tutto bisognava entrare nell'armadio normale dove tra pizzi e merletti quasi si soffocava. Qui bisognava andare tentoni e le testate erano la quotidianità, per cercare il famigerato bottone rosa. Da non confondere con quello nero che faceva illuminare gli occhi rossi dei teschi sopra il mobile, con quello giallo dell'allarme, con quello marrone che faceva apparire le cioccolate di emergenze e soprattutto con quello blu che era l'espulsione immediata in caso di attacco della cameriera. Una volta che si riusciva a premere, si apriva la botola e si cadeva su degli scivoli. Dal cielo scendevano cappellini, navigavano su un fiume di cioccolata al latte, nevicavano barattolini di nutella e piovevano cioccolattini al fondente. Era tutto sotto il castello, una serie di abiti rosa tutti uguali che sfilavano. Era migliore della fabbrica di cioccolata dei romanzi.

Ciel si guardò intorno. Solenne, si avvicinò a una cascata di cioccolata, bevendone un sorso. Gli serviva la forza per quello che stava per fare e la cioccolata poteva dargliela. Guardò Sebastian.

"Fa quello che devi".

Sebastian sorrise. Lui agli inferi non era mai stato tipo da fare quelle cose. Sì, certo, era più giocherellone degli altri, ma visto la sua incommensurabile bravura rispetto agli altri sciocchi demonietti se lo poteva permettere. Tutti quegli effetti servivano ad affascinare il bambino che sembrava divertirsi un mondo. Il suo fratellino, dolce e impuro come nessun altro bambino umano che aveva mai visto. Peccato che si fosse dimostrato troppo legato sentimentalmente e fossero scattate una marea di clausole e la burocrazia demoniaca, al pari di quella umana, non era superabile nemmeno per nessuno a suo parere.

Sebastian fece apparire sul fiume di cioccolata una bellissima barca. Era pallida come la luna, sinuosa e liscia al tocco come l'avorio. Sulla punta c'era un'asta che sembrava quella dei gondolieri. Invece dei sedili, l'intero era tappezzato da morbide rose bianche e blu. Il demone fece segno al ragazzino di salire dopo aver controllato di aver fatto sparire tutte le spine. Non voleva certo che il fratellino si facesse male.

Ciel salì cauto, solo per inciampare nei tacchi e nell'orlo del vestitino rosa che gli era stato messo. Cadde però proprio sui petali di rosa, come l'avesse fatto di proposito. Solennemente, sistemò la gonna guardando il demone. Suddetto gli pulì il viso da un petalo che cercava di finirgli in bocca per poi dargli un buffetto sul capo. Salì al suo posto e fece allontanare la barca dalla riva con movimenti abili di chi sa cosa deve fare.

Man mano la cioccolata iniziò a dare spazio a dell'acqua limpida ma intensa che non permetteva di vedere il fondo. Più si allontanavano, più s’intuiva che si lasciava il mondo dei vivi per quello dei defunti. La cappa di tristezza si solidificava rafforzandosi e man mano l'aria sembrava prendere alla gola tanto da far avere dei giramenti al ragazzino che non riusciva a stare ritto. Anche se già non ci riusciva nella vita quotidiana a causa degli assurdi calzari che indossava.

“Il tuo baciò è come un rock. Perché fratellino ha sempre ragione. La cioccolata mette K.O. ed io canto così, perché sì”. Sebastian non stava fermo sulla punta della barca e rischiava di farla rovesciare da un momento all’altro.

“La tua anima mangerò, ma non la sputerò. Perché vivo così”. Continuò e per quanto avesse una voce stupenda, sembrava farlo a posta di stonare. Le povere anime dei morti dagli occhi spenti che passavano galleggiando nell’acqua sembravano considerare quella una vera punizione invece del loro castigo eterno. Il silenzio del luogo nebbioso sembrava irrimediabilmente spezzato e i demoni che udivano lo straziante gridare alzavano gli occhi.

“Sebastian è tornato”. Mormoravano afflitti.

Il demone si voltò verso il fratellino e vide che teneva una mano davanti al viso e la osservava con interesse. Lui a vederla pensava fosse un arto solo troppo piccolo e un arto che poteva farsi male semplicemente con un soffio di vento, in grado di piegare quelle dita minute e affusolate con un nonnulla.

"A che pensi?"domandò.

Ciel osservò ancora un attimo l'arto, prima di guardare Sebastian e poi di nuovo la mano.

"Io non sbaglio, perché sono Ciel Phantomhive e in nome di sua maestà, della mia vendetta, del mio casato, della mia famiglia, ma soprattutto della cioccolata, non posso errare. Se vedessi un cioccolatino cosa dovrei fare?".

Sebastian alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non poteva pregare perché sarebbe stato il più grande controsenso del mondo, ma in quei momenti era lui tentato di fare cose assurde.

"Sono tutti carillon, non vedrete cioccolatini". Disse il demone rassicurandolo.

Ciel sospirò sollevato. Non poteva permettersi distrazioni, non ora che rischiava di perdere tutto quello per cui aveva sempre lottato. La vendetta della cioccolata! E dei suoi genitori, ovviamente.

Improvvisamente ci fu una mareggiata molto più alta delle placide onde e il giovinetto rischiò di finire in acqua. Seguita dal fragore assordante di una botta. In realtà era semplicemente Sebastian che aveva parcheggiato. Davanti a Ciel si estendeva un campo delle medesime rose, ma stavolta con delle grandi spine e alcune di esse macchiate di rosso sangue. Qua e là c'erano palazzi diroccati, finestre dimenticate e inquietanti panchine. Occhi rossi erano ben nascosti un po' ovunque e si guardavano il ragazzino, affamati.

Ciel si attaccò ai pantaloni di Sebastian, in nome della sua autorità di Phantomhive, non poteva mettersi a rischio. Svanì nelle pieghe dell'orlo nero, lasciando spuntare due codini. La parrucca enorme da donna che portava non aiutava a nascondersi.

Michaelis sorrise alle creature in modo alquanto perfido e mise una mano sul suo piccolo lord. Fischiò e apparve il suo gatto che miagolando impazzito prese ad attaccarli uno a uno mettendoli in fuga.

"Non l'avevo cacciato ieri quel gatto?" chiese perplesso Ciel, starnutendo sonoramente. Era allergico ai felini da quando un micio gli aveva rubato la cioccolata bianca fatta da Lizzy. Era diventato allergico anche alla Duchessa, in effetti.

"Nerino non se ne va, anche se gli faccio crollare in testa il palazzo, fratellino". Rise Sebastian.

"Stanco di camminare?"chiese poi, premuroso, al fratellino piegandosi e sollevandogli il visetto pallido che per quanto svanito riusciva sempre a trovare.

Ciel arrossì violentemente, a causa dell'allergia al gatto ovviamente. Si attaccò al collo del maggiordomo "Grmpfh".

Proseguirono per parecchio, vicini. O meglio, il maggiordomo portò il ragazzino per tutto il tragitto che se ne stava seduto comodamente in braccio come un piccolo re.

A un certo punto Sebastian lo fece scendere con delicatezza.

Ormai erano arrivati. Sebastian aveva un'espressione seria come Ciel non gliene aveva mai viste. O forse sì, raramente, quando lui rischiava la vita, si faceva rapire, catturare o simili.

"Puoi scegliere di cadere". Disse serio con un tono cadenzato ammaliatore e indicò il burrone immenso che si stendeva a perdita d'occhio davanti a loro.

"Si dovrebbe rischiare tutto?". Gli chiese e i suoi occhi rossi incontrarono l'unico suo non bendato. L'azzurro si specchiava nel vermiglio e lì già percepiva come avrebbe potuto perdere ogni cosa. In fondo però, non era già stato pronto una volta a mettere a rischio la sua anima?

"Ho già risposto a questa domanda due anni fa". Ciel si sporse sull'orlo del burrone.

"In nome di…" non riuscì mai a finire l’ennesimo sproloquio, perché il tacco della scarpa finì sul merletto, facendolo inciampare rovinosamente nel burrone.

"Cioccolataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Sebastian guardò nel puro panico il corpicino cadere finché non fu più visibile. Sentì crescere l'ansia, non solo per la sua cena, ma anche per il fratellino. Nel suo caso si andava oltre lo sdoppiamento di personalità, si arrivava proprio alla dissociazione anche delle altre persone. Non era un demone molto normale, ma era raro trovarne uno sano di mente.

Ciel rotolò a lungo invocando la forza della cioccolata. Solo una volta arrivato a terra si rese conto che avrebbe potuto ordinare a Sebastian di prenderlo. Sbuffò, rimettendosi in piedi, spolverando l'abitino con cura. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa da poter prendere.

Silenziose si avvicinarono delle catene ben intenzionate a rubargli l'anima. Silenziose strisciavano come serpi affamate e già erano pronte a lambire i tacchi delle sue scarpe, prede fin troppo facile da avvolgere nelle loro spire per poi passare a straziare l'interno del corpicino.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!". Il Conte iniziò a calpestare tutto e tutti, con foga, iniziando la fuga nel precipizio.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!".

Sebastian mordeva nervosamente il guanto bianco. Fino a dove stava lui, si sentivano le urla e non poteva fare a meno di non preoccuparsi.

Le catene persero la loro preda o forse rimasero semplicemente sconcertate dal modo di fare. Nello scappare il giovinetto aveva perso pure le scarpe e non gli rimase altro che mangiarsi quelle.

Sassi e spuntoni uscivano un po' dappertutto e, visto l'equilibrio precario che possedeva l'azzurro, niente da stupirsi che volò in terra con un doloroso capitombolo che gli fece sbucciare le ginocchia.

Tirò su con il naso, accorgendosi solo allora di aver perso le scarpette. Chissà perché invece la parrucca era perfettamente al suo posto, nemmeno un capello scombinato, niente di niente. Misteri da Conte. Ciel si convinse fosse il potere della cioccolata e, sicuro di sé, si alzò in piedi. Doveva trovare il carillon di Sebastian, solo allora tornare indietro avrebbe avuto senso. "Per il bagno nella cioccolata" sussurrò, incamminandosi.

La prova successiva non si fece attendere. Dal terreno e dai lati delle pareti che ogni tanto si chiudevano, perché sul fondo del canyon si dipartivano tanti cunicoli separati come in un labirinto, uscivano dei cristalli. Taglienti come spuntoni di vetro e difficili da evitare, bastava specchiarsi dentro di essi per perdere un ricordo.

Ciel continuò ad avanzare ed era così preso da suo pensiero fisso, che nemmeno se ne accorse. Guardava in alto e perciò non perse più di due ricordi proprio quando incontro la superficie maledetta perché stava come suo solito per ruzzolare.

_ ' Un bambino di un anno stava seduto sul grande tappeto che copriva il pavimento di marmo. I genitori perennemente sorridenti come se non avessero mai un problema al mondo seduti sulle poltrone. La madre che guardava il bambino, svampita, nello stesso modo in cui si fissa un tesoro prezioso e il padre sparito dietro il giornale, si alzavano ogni tanto le volute di fumo dal suo sigaro. In un angolo ci sono i giocattoli del piccolo più interessato a stringere spasmodicamente con le manine un'intera barretta di cioccolato'. _

_ ' Madam Red lo guardava seria. Si sistemava di continuo i capelli fissando il bambino davanti a lei. Si sentiva già la vittoria in tasca. Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e sorridendo in un modo che era tutto suo, sferrò l'attacco. Con la pallida mano simile a quella di una colomba mosse l'alfiere. La scacchiera che solo dei ricchi nobili si potevano mantenere, era adagiata su un tavolino d'ebano rifinito e ognuna di quelle pedine da sola valeva oro. _

_ "Scacco". Si vantò sicura. Ciel ridacchiò, muovendo a sua volta. _

_ "Scacco matto"dichiarò vincitore. _

_ La donna impallidì, non se lo aspettava. Il bambino si catapultò sulla fetta di torta al cioccolato messa in palio gustandosi a grandi morsi la sua preda'. _

Ad aspettare il conte c'era l'ultima prova.

Un gigantesco demone si mise sulla sua strada bloccando il passaggio con due occhi di un rosso così tendente al nero da essere fastidiosi e ripugnanti da guardare, quanto il suo aspetto ben diverso da quello stupendo e tentatore del suo fratellone.

"Ti farò a pezzi il corpicino, umano". Minacciò e prese a battere le mani al suo discorso, nemmeno avesse dimostrato un'arte oratoria sopraffina. Rimaneva lì godurioso a gambe aperte, immaginandosi come avrebbe squartato la giovanissima vittima.

Il giovane Conte osservò spaesato il demone, per poi inarcare un sopracciglio stizzito. In un primo momento lo ignorò, pensando ancora all'amata cioccolata, per rendersi conto in seguito che volevano ucciderlo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" gridò, correndo intelligentemente verso il demone. Scivolò sull'orlo del vestito, passando sotto le gambe della creatura, rotolando per diversi metri.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" continuò a urlare, correndo senza sosta.

Il mostro nemmeno se ne accorse. Solo con calma guardò lì, dove doveva essersi la vittima. Si sfregò le mani e si auto-convinse che era stato così veloce a ucciderla che se lo era dimenticato.

Ciel finalmente arrivò alla meta. Tutti i cunicoli portavano a quella stanza nella roccia di forma ovale. Per terra sparpagliati, c'era un numero infinito di carillon tutti uguali. Non si differenziavano per niente, emanavano persino le stesse musichette. Era impossibile riconoscere quale fosse quello di Sebastian.

Eppure doveva esserci qualcosa. Ciel era convinto che Sebastian fosse troppo eccentrico per non avere davvero niente di diverso dagli altri.  Si mise a guardarsi intorno, pensando intensamente a del cioccolato per darsi la forza.

"Probabilmente avrà un micio attaccato, fissato com'è... ". Si disse.

In angolo, sommerso da altri suoi simili, vi era un carillon abbandonato. Sembrava un po' più vecchio e rotto degli altri, aveva una melodia più lenta. Sarebbe stato ugualmente identico agli altri, se non fosse stato per il pupazzetto all'interno che comunque a guardare semplicemente l'oggetto non si sarebbe notato. Non aveva, infatti, a muoversi dentro di sé la bambolina degli altri.

Il Conte si avvicinò, abbassandosi per scrutare il carillon. Non poteva essere quello, visto che sembrava rotto. 'Salvo che non gli sia caduto di mano. Potrebbe farlo' pensò il giovane, osservando attentamente l'oggetto. La musichetta parve accelerare, come se l'oggetto non volesse farsi notare, l'indifferente.

"Fratellone, sei un'idiota" si lamentò il nobile, sedendosi in mezzo a tutti i carillon. Era perduto in quella landa, ma sapeva che se avesse nominato di nuovo 'Fratellone' il demone sarebbe apparso. Senza carillon era inutile. Peccato si sbagliasse, era bastato un fratellone solo per farlo apparire.

"Ti sei fatto male?"domandò Sebastian uscendo dall'oscurità davanti al ragazzino.

"No, mi son fatto bene!" si lamentò, seduto davanti al carillon che poco prima andava più lento. Sbuffò. "Voglio la mia cioccolataaaaa".

Sebastian sorrise con aria triste e gli si sedette accanto.

"Vedrai che anche il nuovo demone la saprà fare". Lo rassicurò per poi guardarsi intorno.

"Quale pensi dovesse essere il mio?"chiese abbracciando il minore.

"E' questo qua" si lamentò Ciel, indicando il carillon davanti a sé.

"Solo che fa finta di no!".

"Allora prendilo. Se è lui, reagirà facendomi restare qui, altrimenti ti apparirà l'altro demone. In ogni caso potrai ordinare cioccolate". Lo incoraggiò Michaelis.

"Prima controllerò una cosa, in nome del bagno di cioccolata". Ciel si alzò deciso, andando a controllare una alla volta tutte bamboline di ogni carillon. Tutte identiche, niente di particolare. A quel punto rimaneva solo l'ultimo carillon, quello che il Conte pensava essere di Sebastian. Controllò, con il cuore in gola. Al suo interno c'era una figuretta maschile così piccola che i tratti erano quasi invisibili. Pareva un bambino con una corona così grande che a malapena riusciva a tenerla sul capo e sulle spalle un immenso mantello da sovrano. Era totalmente fatta di cioccolato di vari tipi. Sebastian fischiettò guardandosi le immense unghie nere.

Ciel non poté resistere. Il mondo intorno smise completamente di esistere. Afferrò il carillon deciso a mangiare la statuina. Il carillon gli scomparve dalle mani e i due si ritrovarono sulla barca intenta a tornare a casa. Con il demone con aria colpevole che fischiettava. In compenso, su ogni rosa intorno al ragazzino c'erano statuette di cioccolata a forma di gattini.

Il giovane Conte avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, tra cui dare dell'idiota al demone per averlo messo in quell'enorme casino. Peccato che, vedendo le statuine di cioccolato, il mondo passò in secondo piano e Ciel iniziò a divorarle, sparendo tra le braccia del suo fratellone.

Sebastian riportò Ciel a casa. Non sapeva per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto vivere in pace con il suo fratellino, il giorno in cui la vendetta si sarebbe compiuta o il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto divorarne l’anima. Sapeva solo che ci stava bene e per quella sera, sarebbe stata solo l’ora di festeggiare per lui e di fare un bagno nella cioccolata per Ciel.


End file.
